An electrical rotary switch of a type suitable for use in a road vehicle as a starter or ignition switch, was previously disclosed in published German Patent Application No. 42 33 520. The electrical rotary switch disclosed in the German published patent has a central spindle with cam elements that operate against movable contact carriers. Each carrier is retained by a coil spring and pivots about a support plate. The carrier has contacts at the end and has projections that the cam engages. The center spindle has slots engaged by spring loaded indent elements to define the positions. This ignition switch is capable of controlling functions such as radio, charge monitoring lights, oil pressure, etc. The ignition switch disclosed has a simple design suitable for automated production.